You're Mine
by xo luhaen 24
Summary: Tentang Sehun yang akhirnya bisa bersama dan memiliki Luhan, -cinta pertama dimasa kecilnya- Seutuhnya. / It's HunHan! Yaoi! Mind to RnR ?


Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

WARNING! NEWBIE , TYPO(S) , ALUR KECEPETAN , GAK JELAS , CERITA PASARAN. NOTCHILD CONTENT!

Disclaimer : FF ini murni pemikiran nista uhen, kalo ada kesamaan itu hanya ketidak sengajaan.

DON'T PLAGIAT, PLS! YG PLAGIAT UHEN DOAIN MUKANYA JADI CEM TENYOM!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ LAA !

.

.

.

.

Sehun pov

Aku mendudukan diriku dibangku pinggir lapangan sambil memperhatikan seorang namja mungil nan cantik yang tengah menendang bola dengan lihainya, terkadang aku tersenyum sendiri melihatnya yang sangat menggemaskan, kulit putihnya yang bercucuran keringat , surai cokelat madunya yang tampak berantakan , bola mata rusanya yang membuat jantungku berdegub kencang tak karuan.

"Hey hun, kau memperhatikannya lagi"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Kai, sahabatku datang dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku sampingku sambil memberiku sebotol air minum.

"Dia semakin cantik" kata ku sambil tak melepaskan pandanganku pada namja mungil yang berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja jika kau menyukainya?" kata kai santai sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kalau saja mengatakannya segampang kau meneguk minuman itu, aku sudah melakukanya dari dulu" kataku

"Hey man, ku pikir itu mudah. Kau hanya tinggal mengajaknya bertemu lalu mengatakan 'Hi, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu' atau jika kau malu, kau bisa mengiriminya surat cinta seperti yang namja lain lakukan padanya" katanya

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, aku bukannya malu untuk mengungkapkannya, tapi aku belum siap. Lagipula selama ini kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, bahkan aku yakin bahwa dia tidak mengetahui siapa namaku.

"Jika kau menyukai luhan, katakanlah secepatnya sebelum dia dimiliki orang lain." sambungnya

"Hm, aku akan mengatakannya nanti" kataku

Kringggg.. Kringgggg...

Bell sudah berbunyi, tanda waktu istirahat telah selesai. Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya sebelum ia melemparkan senyum kepada Luhan, namja pujaannya itu.

"Oh sehun, kau dipanggil Kim songsaenim ke ruangannya" kata Jongdae, ketua kelas dikelasku.

Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju ruang Kim songsaenim.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu bercat Biru itu sebelum aku mendengar suara "Masuk" dari dalam.

Setelah mendapat jawaban, aku langsung memutar knop pintu lalu melangkahkan kaki ku masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Permisi, apakah saem memanggil saya?" kata ku

"Ne, silakan duduk sehun-ah." katanya

Aku langsung mendudukan diriku dibangku yang ada dihadapanku.

"Begini sehun, melihat nilaimu dikelas sangat tinggi berbeda jauh dari rata-rata, aku memutuskan kau untuk loncat ke kelas tiga. Sepertinya kau sanggup, apa kau mau? Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengikuti test setelah ini." kata kim songsaenim.

Apa katanya? Loncat kelas? Ke kelas tiga? Benarkah? Apakah impianku selama ini akan terwujud sebentar lagi?

kemampuanku dibidang akademik maupun non akademik memang cukup membanggakan, ini karena aku sangat giat belajar, bahkan aku terbiasa menghabiskan liburan dan jam kosongku untuk membaca buku, ya walaupun diselingi dengan memperhatikan Luhan. Ah, bicara tentang Luhan, aku jadi semakin semangat menerima tawaran yang diberikan Kim songsaenim.

"Saya bersedia songsaenim" kataku dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ke ruang guru dan meminta soal test mu pada Kyuhyun songsaenim, karna kau akan berada dikelasnya jika kau lulus test" kata kim songsaenim.

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku selebar mungkin, Kyuhyun songsaenim? Itu berarti aku akan berada satu kelas dengan Luhan? Oh Tuhan, terimakasih. Karna sebentar lagi impianku akan benar-benar terwujud.

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu bangkit dan membungkukkan badanku sebelum akhirnya aku berjalan keluar ruangan Kim songsaenim dan menuju ke ruang guru.

Sesampainya diruang guru, aku melihat Luhan yang tengah dinasihati oleh Kyuhyun saem.

"Ehm, permisi saem" kataku ketika sampai dimeja kyuhyun saem.

"Luhan, sekarang kau boleh pergi kembali ke kelas. Ingat pesanku tadi ya," kata kyuhyun saem yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Jantungku terasa ingin copot ketika mata rusanya bertemu mataku. Aku sempat melamun memperhatikannya berjalan keluar ruang guru.

"ah, sehunah ada apa? Apa kau ingin meminta soal test untuk loncat kelas?" lamunanku langsung buyar ketika mendengar suara kyuhyun saem.

"A-ah, ne songsaenim" jawabku

"Sebentar" katanya sambil membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil selembar kertas soal.

"Ini, kau bisa kerjakan disini" katanya sambil memberikan soal itu padaku.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk aku mengerjakan tiga puluh soal yang diberikan kyuhyun songsaenim. Soalnya begitu mudah, aku pernah mendapatkan soal yang sama seperti ini ditempat les ku.

Setelah yakin dengan jawabanku, aku memberikannya pada kyuhyun songsaenim dan dia hanya menganga sambil berdecak kagum melihat jawabanku yang sama sekali tidak ada yang salah.

"Woah, kau hebat sekali hun-ah, kalau begitu mulai besok kau akan berada dikelasku" katanya

Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya, kemudian aku permisi kembali ke kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas, aku langsung mendudukan diriku ditempat duduk ku disamping Kai.

"Ada apa kau dipanggil? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau berbuat sesuatu?" tanya kai

"Ani, tapi mulai besok aku tidak akan ada dikelas ini lagi" kataku

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau di Drop Out oleh kepala sekolah?" Tanya nya

"Aish kkamjong, tentu saja tidak. Mulai besok aku akan pindah ke kelas XII-2" kataku

"MWO?!" teriak kai yang membuatku mengusap-usap telingaku.

"Kau serius?!" tanya nya tak percaya

"Tentu saja" jawabku

"Berarti kau akan berada satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo sunbae?" katanya

"Tentu saja, dan paling penting aku bisa berada satu kelas dengan Luhan" kata ku sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah cantik Luhan.

"Ya oh sehun! Kenapa kau sangat beruntung eoh?" kata kai dengan nada tidak terimanya.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspressi wajah kai.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku memasuki kelas baruku, setelah bell berbunyi aku masuk bersama Kyuhyun saem.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" kata kyuhyun saem

"Hari ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru, dia Oh Sehun. Dia anak akselerasi, karna kepintarannya yang diatas rata-rata, dia jadi diharuskan untuk loncat kelas." kata kyuhyun saem.

Saat pertama menginjakan kakiku dikelas ini, Mataku terus menatapi Luhan.

"Nah, sehun kau bisa duduk disamping Luhan" kata kyuhyun saem.

Aku mengangguk antusias lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk Luhan.

"Annyeonggg" kata Luhan

"Annyeong," kataku kaku

"Aku Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu" katanya sambil tersenyum

Oh tidak, aliran darahku terasa terhenti ketika melihat senyuman itu.

"A-ah, ne oh sehun imnida" kataku

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku" katanya senang

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menatapnya.

*skip time

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan aku berada satu kelas dengan Luhan, bahkan aku dan dia sudah sangat dekat. Ya, walaupun masih hanya sebatas 'teman' tapi aku merasa senang, karna dalam keadaan apapun, dia selalu ada disampingku.

Saat ini kami hendak pulang bersama, sebelumnya aku mengantarkan Luhan untuk meletakkan buku diloker miliknya.

"Huft, selalu saja lokerku penuh dengan barang-barang ini" katanya ketika membuka loker nya dan mendapati banyak bunga , surat cinta dan juga cokelat.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Setiap hari memberiku cokelat, mereka mau aku menjadi gemuk atau apa?" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat nya semakin imut.

Author Pov

"Kau akan tetap imut walau kau gemuk, lu" kata sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

Perkataan sehun barusan sukses membuat pipi Luhan merona dan jantungnya berdegub cepat tak karuan.

Luhan selalu merasakan hal aneh ketika Sehun memperlakukannya sebagai seseorang yang menurutnya lebih dari seorang 'teman'

Luhan dengan cepat menutup lokernya dan berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Ke-esokkan harinya, Kyuhyun songsaenim membagikan hasil ulangan matematika minggu lalu, Sehun mandapat nilai 100 karna memang kemampuannya yang diatas rata-rata, sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya bisa mendapat nilai 50. dan itu membuatnya harus mendapatkan ceramahan Lagi dari Kyuhyun Songsaenim.

"Luhan, bagaimana ini. Kau selalu mendapat nilai segini" kata kyuhyun

"Kau tahu aku sangat buruk dalam matematika, saem." Jawab luhan

"Sehun, kau ajarkan Luhan ya. Ku lihat kalian begitu dekat, ajarkan dia sampai dia berhasil mendapat nilai di atas 80. Aku mempercayakannya padamu" Kata kyuhyun pada sehun

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mengajari Luhan? Itu berarti ia akan lebih sering bertemu Luhan bukan? Bukankah itu merupakan pendekatan yang bagus?

"Sehun? Kau mau mengajariku?" Lamunan sehun buyar ketika Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya

"Ah, ne tentu saja. Kapan kita bisa mulai?" Tanya sehun

"Hari ini, dirumahku" kata Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan setuju oleh sehun.

Ketika pulang sekolah tiba, Luhan mengajak Sehun kerumahnya dan belajar dikamar miliknya.

Sehun melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar Luhan ketika Luhan sedang mengambil minum dan beberapa makanan kecil. Dia melihat banyak foto-foto masa kecil Luhan, dan pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah foto Luhan yang berusia sekitar sembilan tahun mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam, dan memegang sebuah bola. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, melihat seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Sehun, maaf lama. Eoh? Apa yang kau lihat?" Kata Luhan ketika memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati sehun yang tengah tersenyum (hampir tertawa) ketika melihat sebuah foto.

"Omo, ini memalukan sekali" kata luhan sambil membalikan foto itu

"Kau terlihat imut disana, lu" kata sehun.

Lagi-lagi, pipi luhan terasa panas mendengar ucapan sehun. Kemudian sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas, dan luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga jam Luhan berkutik dengan rumus-rumus yang membuat kepalanya gatal, akhirnya Luhan menyelesaikan belajarnya hari ini.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam, Sehun hendak pulang namun Luhan menyuruhnya untuk menginap dirumahnya, toh besok juga hari libur, jadi tak apa kan jika malam ini sehun bermalam dikamarnya?

Sehun berusaha menolak, tapi aegyo mematikan dari Luhan membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Saat ini, Luhan tengah berbaring disamping Sehun.

"Sehun? Apa aku boleh memelukmu?" Tanya luhan

"Tentu saja, kemari" kata sehun

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sehun, Sehun mengelus surai cokelat madu milik luhan.

"Luhan?" Panggil Sehun

"Aku boleh bertanya sedikit?" Katanya

"Tentu saja, kau mau bertanya apa?" Tanya luhan

"Hm begini, kenapa kau menolak namja maupun yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai, hmm dia cinta pertamaku saat aku umur sembilan tahun." Kata Luhan

"Oh ya?" Tanya sehun

"Hm, dia sangat tampan hun-ah.. dulu ketika aku tinggal dichina, aku sedang bermain bola dilapangan dan aku menendang bola terlalu kencang, dan tidak sengaja mengenainya dan menumpahkan ice cream yang tengah ia makan" kata Luhan

Sehun tersenyum mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Dia mengingatnya" batin sehun

"Luhan?" Panggil sehun

"Apa kau sampai saat ini masih mencintainya?" Tanya sehun

"Hm, entah kenapa hatiku menyuruhku untuk menunggunya, hatiku berkata bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau tahu? Saat aku pindah ke korea, aku sangat sedih karna aku tidak bisa lagi bermain dengannya" jawab Luhan

"Lu," kata sehun sambil meraih sesuatu didalam tasnya yang ia letakkan dimeja samping ranjang Luhan.

"Apa kau ingat ini?" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gelang yang bertuliskan nama Luhan dalam bahasa china.

Luhan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang sehun pegang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa punya ini?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku adalah Shixun, teman kecilmu dulu lu. Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Ketika kau pindah ke korea, aku merengek pada orangtuaku agar aku bisa kembali ke korea. Dan akhirnya, ketika aku berada dijunior school aku kembali ke korea dan tinggal bersama nenek ku. Aku bahkan bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganmu," kata Sehun

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kau tidak mirip sama sekali dengannya?" Tanya Luhan

"aku merubah penampilanku, aku melakukan operasi mata dan melakukan diet. Karna kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kau menyukai namja tampan dam berbadan ideal" kata Sehun

"Shixun?" Ucap Luhan gemetar sambil mulai menitikan air matanya

"Iya, aku shixun si gendut dan culun, xiao lu" kata sehun

Luhan memeluk sehun erat

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kau adalah shixun?" Tanya Luhan sambik terisak didada bidang sehun

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat," kata sehun sambil mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan

"Saranghae lu." Kata sehun lembut

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun

"Nado saranghae, hunie" katanya

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lembut sambil menutup matanya, melumat lembut bibirnya untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"Jadilah milikku" kata sehun ketika melepaskan tautan mereka

Luhan tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

"I'm yours" kata Luhan

Kemudian sehun tersenyum dan kembali meraup bibir mungil Luhan, awalnya ciuman itu hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, tapi semakin lama ciuman itu semakin memabukkan dan semakin menuntut,

Tangan sehun mulai menelusupi baju Luhan, mencari-cari tonjolan didalam sana. Ketika ia berhasil menemukannya, dia memainkan Nipple luhan yang sudah menegang itu.

Sedangkan bibirnya masih saja melumat dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah milik Luhan, seakan bibir itu adalah sebuah permen yang sangat manis.

Sehun menjilat-jilat bibir Luhan seraya meminta akses untuk menjelajahi isi goa hangat milik Luhan. Luhan dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, Sehun mengabsen isi rongga mulut Luhan.

Tapi kegiatan sehun harus terhenti ketika luhan memukul-mukul dadanya, bertanda bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas.

Sehun dengan berat hati melepaskan tautan mereka,

"Haahhh.. Haaahhh.." Luhan menghirup udara dengan rakus, sedangkan sehun sedang berusaha membuka baju Luhan. Setelah terbuka, Sehun langsung disugukan dua buah nipple Luhan yang sedang menegang. Sehun kemudian langsung melahap nipple Luhan. Memainkan lidahnya disana sehingga membuat sang empunya mengerang kenikmatan.

Setelah puas dengan nipple itu, tangan sehun mulai turun ke celana Luhan, memegang penis yang sudah sangat menegang didalam sana.

Sehun membuka celana Luhan beserra underwearnya, Sehun menatap lapar penis mungil Luhan yang sudah bereksi itu.

Sehun menggenggam penis Luhan dan mengocoknya pelan,

"Hisap diah hunhh~" kata Luhan

Sehun dengan senang hati menundukan kepalanya dan melahap penis Luhan dengan rakus, mengigit kecil hingga membuat Luhan mengerang kenikmatan.

"Aahhh.. fasterhh.. hunieeh.." kata Luhan dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat sexy dan membuat libido sehun makin naik.

Sehun semakin gencar menghisap penis mungil Luhan, Luhan memejamkan matanya da menjambak rambut Sehun untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"Aahhh.. aku inginh.. ahhh" kata Luhan saat spermanya keluar didalam mulut Sehun, sehun menelan cairan luhan tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Kau manis Lu~" kata Sehun

Sehun mendudukan dirinya setelah menelan habis sperma Luhan sambil melucuti pakaiannya.

Luhan menekuk kakinya hingga dada, dan menampakkan hole nya yang merah dan bekedut tepat diwajah Sehun.

"Sehun-ah~ miliki aku malam ini sayang~ ahhh lubangku gatal ahh" kata Luhan sambil menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke dalam hole nya untuk menggoda Sehun. Sehun dengan terburu-buru membuka celana dan underwearnya lalu melamparnya asal, Luhan tercengang ketika melihat penis sehun yang ukurannya Jauh Lebih Besar dari miliknya.

"Ahhh, jariku terlalu pendek ahhh sehun-ah.. ppali masukkan penis besarmu ke dalam lubangku ahhh" kata Luhan berdirty talk yang membuar Sehun semakin terbakar nafsu. Sehun langsung mengeluarkan jari Luhan yang ada didalam hole Luhan lalu mengocok sebentar penis miliknya yang benar-benar sudah menegang.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sehun langsung memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam hole Luhan.

"Akkkhhh" kata Luhan memekik kesakitan saat penis besar sehun menghantam lubangnya.

Sehun mendiamkan sebentar penisnya didalam lubang luhan.

"Ahhh hunieee bergeraklah!" Kata Luhan tidak sabaran

"Ouh, kau sudah tidak sabar eoh?" Tanya sehun sambil meyeringai

Luhan yang kesal, menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sendiri.

"Ahhh ahhh thererhh ahhh" kata Luhan

"Disana? Ah baiklah baby" kata Sehun. Kini Sehun mulai menggenjot Luhan dengan tempo agak cepat ketika menemukan sweet spot Luhan didalam sana.

Tangan Luhan mengocok penisnya yang mulai menegang lagi.

"Ahhh ahhh fasterhhh huniehh" katanya

Sehun mempercepat tempo genjotannya, dia menggantikan kerja tangan Luhan yang mengocok penis milik Luhan.

Sedangkan bibirnya berusaha untuk mencium bibir milik Luhan lagi, Luhan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk memudahkan Sehun menciumnya.

Luhan merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, lidah sehun yang terus saja mengajaknya untuk bertarung, tangannya yang mengocok penis Luhan dan juga penisnya yang masih menghujam lubang ketat milik Luhan.

"Ahh sehunhhh ahh aku akanhh sam..ahh..paihh" kata Luhan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Togetherhh babyhh" kata sehun yang semakin gencar mempercepat genjotannya.

CROTT.. CROTT..

Luhan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua, kemudian disusul dengan Sehun.

"Hahh..hahh.." Luhan menarik napasnya dalam setelah mencapai klimaks keduanya.

Sehun menjilati sperma Luhan yang tumpah ditangannya dan diperut Luhan sampai tak tersisa barang sedikitpun.

Sehun belum mau mengeluarkan penisnya yang kembali menegang didalam hole Luhan, justru Sehun kembali menggenjot Luhan

"Ahhh ahhh kau nikmathh babyh" kata Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati ketat dan hangat nya Lubang milik seseorang yang kini menjadi kekasih hatinya itu.

"Ahh hunieehh stophh ahh aku lelahh" kata Luhan

"Kau milikku babyhh ahh youre mine.. ahh" kata Sehun yang semakin gencar menggenjot Luhan

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan desahan-desahan dan genjotan-genjotan yang sangat nikmat.

Kyuhyun songsaenim membagikan hasil ulangan Matematika kepada anak-anak, kyuhyun songsaenim sangat bangga pada Luhan karna sekarang Luhan mengalami peningkatan yang sangat pesat, sekarang Luhan selalu mendapat 95, walau belum berhasil mengalahkan Sehun, namun kyuhyun sangat bangga pada peningkatan yang Luhan alami.

"Luhan, chukae. Akhirnya kau mengalami peningkatan" kata kyuhyun songsaenim

"Ne, songsaenim. Ini semua berkat sehun" kata Luhan tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah sehun

"Bagus, nah kalau begitu sekarang kau harus memberikan sesuatu pada Sehun karna Sehun sudah membantumu" kata kyuhyun saem

Luhan mengangguk mendengar ucapan kyuhyun saem. Sedangkan Sehun, dia menyeringai.

Sepeninggalnya Kyuhyun, Luhan menatap sehun.

"Sehunnie~ apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Luhan antusian

"Aku ingin.." kata sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada kuping Luhan.

"Kau mendesahkan namaku sepanjang malam" bisik sehun seduktif yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

End.

APA INI?! ABSURD BGT GEWLA/?

INI UHEN KETIK 2 JAM TANPA EDIT WKWKWK

BIASA, KALO TENGAH MALEM OTAK YADONGNYE KUMAT, BHAK

MAAF KALO GAK JELAS , NC KURANG HOT T.T

Ini uhen share di wp sebelumnya, dan..

INI JUGA SEBAGAI PERMINTAAN MAAFKU YANG BELUM BISA NEXT FF LOVE'S NEVER WRONG. LEPI KU RUSAK U,U SEMUA DATA DISITU T.T #CURHATMODEON

BAIKLAH SAYA KIRA CUKUP..

SO, JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK~

KHAMSAHAMNIDAAAA~~~


End file.
